


How your love can do what no one else can

by Sivictis



Series: ProwlRod [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Do not post to another site, M/M, Unrequited Love, megarod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: When Rodimus brought that communicator to you and Optimus, you knew it was the beginning of a galaxy-sized headache. The events following that could've been a whole lot easier if only you didn't love Rodimus like he loved Megatron.
Relationships: Prowl/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: ProwlRod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032258
Kudos: 18





	How your love can do what no one else can

When Rodimus brought that communicator to you and Optimus, you knew it was the beginning of a galaxy-sized headache. 

Megatron’s request involved holding his trial on Luna 2, and although you weren’t 100% sure of the intentions behind that request, Optimus and the others voted for it despite your words of caution. They reasoned that it was the end of an era and things had to be done with an audience for transparency’s sake. 

When Optimus assigned the ex-decepticon leader to go aboard the _Lost Light_ as co-captain, you were furious with the decision. 

Who knew what Megatron would do to the crew? —Some of whom used to work alongside you? 

Who knew what Megatron would do to Rodimus?

The latter bot had a difficult past, and you had been there to witness the aftermath of it. Saying farewell to all he had ever known was not by any means beautiful or admirable. It was a consequence of a necessary decision. Or so you recalled telling him. 

After that, you remembered taking in the look in Rodimus’ optics when he set his jaw and pledged himself to be part of the Wreckers. To be a part of your team. He was _one of those_ , but he had his charms at times. The audacity of his actions was what drew you to him.

At times, although you would never admit it out loud — not to Mesothulas or Kup or even to Chromedome, once upon a time — you wished that Rodimus’ audacity led to _something more_ between the two of you. 

When Rodimus declared the ridiculous quest to find the Knights of Cybertron, you thought that his prolonged absence would help you quell your thoughts. 

The months of silence did not bode well at times, but just as surely as the sun rose again and again on Cybertron, Rodimus would contact you and Fortress Maximus and Red Alert located at your new station.

When word came back that the _Lost Light’s_ quest ended along with new revelations, you were both upset and relieved. Upset for one of the co-captains, and relieved because it meant the other co-captain’s end was near. 

You wanted to close the book on the latter mech so very much. Even after millions of years, you kept trying to convince yourself that it was right. It was okay. As long as Megatron was locked up, he would be out of sight and out of mind. 

The juxtaposition of that train of thought against your thoughts and actions against Mesothulas was not lost to you, either. 

"No to the trial or no to the council?" you asked Rodimus when he returned with his co-captain. 

Funny. You thought the latter perished against the Decepticon Justice Division, if your information and calculations were correct. 

They weren't correct. 

Because once again, Rodimus went against the odds and went against your expectations. 

You remembered how the ex-decepticon leader stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was an unspoken sign of trust and understanding; something that was at contention between you and Rodimus at that moment, those moments previous to it, as well as the next ones following it.

After all, he remembered the situation with Overlord and you remembered his reported sacrifice on Luna 1. All for his crew. All for those he loved dearly. 

“Oh, you want reasons?” you continued your line of questioning. You wanted to get rid of those thoughts so badly. 

When Rodimus gave you his answer with a ridiculous grin on his face and a snap of his fingers, you knew it was trouble. He convinced everyone to let the _Lost Light_ crew go on a victory lap. After that, Megatron’s fate would be under your jurisdiction. 

You wondered what trouble that victory lap encompassed when you commanded a team of Constructicons to take apart the _Lost Light_ for its energy and resources. 

You wondered what Rodimus’ actions had really entailed when he told you that it was Megatron, not him, who opened the Matrix thanks to its moral arbiter. 

That kind of admission carried a lot of weight, after all. 

You wondered if Rodimus lied to the entire universe just for a chance of saving the mech he loved. 

He couldn’t have, could he?

To you, Megatron didn’t deserve it. 

When Rodimus went to see Megatron for one last time behind the bars, you couldn’t help but watch via the security cameras. 

The ex-decepticon leader pulled something out of his inner compartments. It glistened gold despite its weathered condition. 

“819 years,” Megatron told Rodimus with a reverent, private smile. 

You were not aware of any significance related to that number. You didn’t want to know.

“It was my one link to my old life. My best life,” Megatron continued. 

You looked away from the cameras. It was too much. 

“Magnus has to watch what he says. I don't. You're going to die or spend the rest of your life — the rest of everyone's lives — in prison,” Rodimus said as you walked away. 

“...And I'm not sure you deserve it."

Your thoughts go back to their meeting right before the Luna 2 trial. 

_Optimus has to watch what he says. I don't. You're going to die, Megatron — and I'm sorry, but you deserve it._

After the final trial, after everything was over, Rodimus decided to go aboard the _Exitus_. He returned some time to mourn the passing of Ratchet, but he was not the mech he used to be. 

When you caught up with him before he headed back to the other ship, he turned to you. His optics were hollow, the spark they once had was muddied by one too many cups of energon. 

You offered him high-grade, and he accepted it at his lowest.

Later, much later, you offered him today, as you could never offer him tomorrow. 

When your fingers teased between the seams of his waist and you looked up at him as he offered you oblivion, you knew that you loved Rodimus. 

And it was no longer so grudgingly difficult to admit.

But you also knew that Rodimus would never love you as he had loved _him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment <3
> 
> I'm also on Twitter ([@Sivictis](https://twitter.com/Sivictis)) if you'd like to ever brainstorm some new pairings and ideas with me!


End file.
